Absolute Command
by LostDonut
Summary: The power to demand total obedience from the Guardians. Every Vongolan Boss has had this power. And now, it's Tsuna's turn. main 1827, All27, maybe 8059 later.
1. Command 1: Breakfast

Disclaimer: I do not own this beyond-awesome and more addicting than crack anime/manga series! (*sniff*)

Special thanks to breadsticks and TheKurotfor beta ^__^ -They are awesome!

NOW ON WITH THE STORY~

* * *

Command 1: Breakfast

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the new head of the Vongola is bored out of his mind. Sitting in the large grand chair covered in red silk for over 3 hours was making his butt sore, no matter how comfy the cushions were. The alluring grand hall of the largest hotel in Italy, with its attractive marble walls, beautifully carpeted floors, glamorous chandelier and even the magnificent ice statue that is over five times his height, cease to have their appeal after hours of staring at them.

Being stuck in the social party of some the most power mafias in the world measuring him up and occasionally overhearing rude remarks about his less-than-mafia-boss-like-appearance, isn't Tsuna's idea of a "fun" 18th birthday party. But alas, it has to be done for this event is held in honor of him inheriting the Vongola flame from the Ninth and officially becoming Vongola Decimo.

Resisting the urge to sigh, Tsuna sat up straight as he overlooked the party. Reborn had strictly instructed the young boss to look as indifferent and proud as possible; which was why Tsuna had that lesson a couple of days ago of putting on a poker face from Reborn…. If the short, scrawny built and baby face isn't enough of an image of helplessness, Tsuna's normal exaggerated expression will seal the deal. Tsuna had to keep the image that he was better than everyone else in this party. He felt a shiver when he remembered Reborn's look when he mentioned what would happen if he were to say, failed.

To chase away the boredom, Tsuna decided to look around for his guardians. As tradition stated, all the guardians had to be present for this occasion. It was a bit hard to get some of them to come, but in the end, miracles (or events close to miracles) do happened.

It didn't take Tsuna long to spot Ryohei, who was dressed in a black suit and orange dress shirt. He was close to the extravagant banquet, _extremely_ stuffing his face with various delicacies. Although with the lightening speed that his Sun guardian is consuming the food at, Tsuna was amaze that he was only eating food that was actually good for him. Lambo sat on the same table - eating like a true eight year old which involved more food on him than in him, getting food-stains all over his cow print shirt. Tsuna held back a chuckle as he watched the guests edging away from his two guardians.

Scanning the room again, Tsuna caught sight of a flash of silver, easily identifying it as his storm guardian. Right next to him was his good-natured rain guardian. As much as Gokudera complained about the baseball-loving man, Tsuna knew they really cared for each other. Gokudera was wearing his red dress shirt and black vest with silver lining. He manage to add his style to this formal wear with his black tie loose and the first two buttons of the shirt unbuttoned, revealing 3 chained necklaces of different lengths. Yamamoto is wearing a white shirt and black suit tied together with a loose black tie. Very professional, very mafia like but the only thing separating him from the rest of the party is his carefree smile. Their stunning good looks have gotten the attention of many young (and not so young) ladies that attend the party, who had formed a crowd around them. Tsuna couldn't pick up their conversation, but Gokudera seemed to be pissed off with the unwanted attention and the lack of nicotine (for smoking is not allowed in the party) which was making him more edgy than usual. Yamamoto looked like he was trying to calm the bomber down like usual. Yamamoto's carefree nature is very contagious, so Tsuna trusts him to calm down his easily aggravated Storm guardian.

It took a while to spot Chrome in her elegant amethyst colored evening gown. Tsuna would have missed her if it wasn't for Ken and Chikusa. Chrome simply wouldn't have come without them. So under Reborn's strict warning to be on their best behaviors, the two were able to attend the party with his Mist guardian. Chrome Dokuro, though very cute when Tsuna first met her, had grown up to be a beautiful young lady (still very cute). This was evident in the group of males eyeballing the illusionist. Luckily, the glare Ken and Chikusa threw around was enough to keep them at bay as Chrome hid in the corner of the room, trying to make herself look as small as possible.

Examining the room, Tsuna frowned slightly when he could not find his cloud guardian. _He must be here right?_ Tsuna thought to himself. _All the guardians have to be here!_ But looking around the room, most of what Tsuna could see is robust looking men with their muscles barely concealed under their expensive formal suits and ladies in extravagant gowns of different color and heavy makeup. As much as Tsuna was trying to assure himself that his cloud guardian is indeed here, it _is_ Hibari after all; everyone knew that the tonfa-wielder hated crowding, and a party is the very definition of crowding.

Large hazel eyes scanned through the crowds repeatedly, hoping to catch sight of the prefect. For what seems like the tenth time, Tsuna was just about ready to give up when he spotted a little yellow bird outside, flying towards the balcony. The small fluffy bird landed expertly onto the shoulder of the man Tsuna was searching for.

The sky ring holder resisted a sigh of relief as he watch his cloud guardian standing alone on the balcony. _That way, he won't hurt anyone, but is still present._ Tsuna thought happily to himself. With all of his guardians present, the Vongola Decimo felt much more at ease.

The only thing that would make this event more special is if his self-proclaimed older brother, Dino, was able to attend. However, he just couldn't make it because of an urgent call of duty.

Tsuna shifted his eyes to Reborn who was socializing with some people near him. Most have looks of respect and admiration on their face, but he can spot some with the familiar smiles that covers fears. Tsuna quickly shifted his gaze away, afraid of making eye contact when he saw Reborn turning towards him.

The sky's attention wandered back to the cloud guardian. He watched with envy as the wind rustled Hibari's bangs. How Tsuna longed to be outside too instead of remaining in this stuffy room.

_I found with my little eyes, something red._ Tsuna thought to himself. Half an hour flew by; Tsuna had invented a new game for himself. He dubbed it the "I found" game. In this game, he thinks of a color, and tries to find that color in the crowd. Now that he had conquered the color red (which was actually the color of his now most-hated chair, not much of a challenge there), the Vongola moved on to another color, brown. His eyes move across the room, searching for the said color. After about a minute, Tsuna found it! And the brown thing he found was on the move. Moving towards… the balcony!?

_Oh no!_ Tsuna panicked _She's not doing what I think she's doing… is she?_ The brown thing that the Vongola found was actually the hair of a certain female, a certain female who is walking towards his cloud guardian! She said something, but no matter how much Tsuna strained his ears, he could not hear it. The girl kept talking, oblivious to how Hibari's face was darkening. Gripping the handle on the chair, Tsuna stopped himself from running towards the balcony to warn the pretty brunette, who surely wouldn't look so pretty if she didn't get away, NOW!

Finally, the girl stopped talking. She backed away when she noticed that Hibird had flown away, and the death glare Hibari was sending her. Hibari said something that made the girl run back into the party room in tears and probably fear. Tsuna could imagine it somewhere along the lines of, "I'll bite you to death." or "Stop crowding, you stupid herbivore." _At least no one got hurt,_ Tsuna thought to himself with not just a little amount of relief.

The young Vongola seemed to have forgotten that every single person in this ceremony was a mafia member. That brunette was actually the only daughter one of the mafia boss that was attending the party. Soon, many men (that reminded Tsuna of the men in black, only more muscular) surrounded the balcony. The party however, continued on, uninterrupted. The balcony was away from the main group so no one paid attention.

A smile spread across Hibari's face. It was not the "I'm-so-happy-that-everything-is-so-dandy" smile. Nope, Tsuna instantly recognized that smile as Hibari's "I'm-so-happy-I-get-to-bite-someone-to-death" smile (being victim of it _so_ many times in the past).

The Vongola Decimo stood up. All nearby eyes turned towards him, wondering what the star of the party had to say. Before Tsuna could make a move however, Hibari had already pulled out his infamous tonfas and struck the closest man. Watching the man fall, the others pulled out their guns and started firing at the offender. He avoided the bullets easily, knocking some more men down in the process. The sound of guns startled everyone and within seconds, chaos broke free.

Guns, swords, chains, sticks and various weapons of all kind seemed to materialize from thin air! Someone was even using a giant frozen tuna!

Gokudera had finally snapped when a plump lady threw herself at him, showering him with wet kisses. Bombs appeared in his hands (to this day, Tsuna still has no idea where the Italian hides his bombs) and sparked to life on their own. Yamamoto grabbed the hot-headed bomber's arms to prevent him from throwing them. Sensing something, the swordsman quickly took a step to the left, just as a small throwing knife fly by him, missing his face by an inch. Letting go of Gokudera, Yamamoto pulled out his sword (Tsuna had NO idea where that came from) and ran towards the direction of the knife. As soon as he was no longer restrained, Gokudera released his bombs, creating explosions across the room.

"EXTREME!!!" came the familiar shout of Tsuna's sun guardian who decided that he was in need of an "extreme" workout after his "extreme" intake of food and punched the nearby guests who had tried to attack him. "MAHAHAHA! Lambo is the best!" the thunder guardian shouted for no reason. A fist connected the cow's head, and soon the tears start forming in Lambo's eyes. "I've always wanted to do this." Said the attacker who was one of many Mafioso's who have found Lambo extremely annoying. "To-tolerant!" the cow chanted to himself. His hands reach into his afro and pulled out a hand grenade and threw it at the offender.

Screams of terror erupted from the part of the room where Chrome was. The floors moved beneath everyone's feet as through it was alive before it starts to crack. Fires erupted from those cracks that were expanding with every passing second. Unknown to most people, those were actually illusions casted by Mukuro, who decided that this was a good time to change places with Chrome. As the people were trapped in illusions, many people fell victim to Chikusa's yo-yos. Ken howled angrily in his gorilla channel, before charging at the closest person, crushing him with his fist.

_Am I the only one who follo__wed__ the rules and __didn't__ bring a weapon?_ Tsuna panicked when he saw that Hibari had noticed Mukuro and was moving towards him with god-like speed. Hibari still hated the pineapple and fought him whenever they met.

"Stop! Gokudera! Yamamoto! Lambo! Ryohei! Everyone! STOP!" But Tsuna's cries fell on deaf ears. The Vongola Decimo ran down the small steps that separated him from the sea of madness around him. He ran head-first into the battle in hopes of stopping the fight. Oh how he wished he had his gloves and dying will pills with him. Weapons came flying at Tsuna. Luckily he was able to dodge them, secretly thanking god that the Varia were not here at the moment to add to the chaos. Xanxus simply refused to come, ripping up the letter of invitation as soon as he got it.

Suddenly there was a loud gunshot and the large chandelier hanging on the ceiling crashed onto the floor, taking down some unfortunate people who happened to be standing under it. A small black blur appeared on top of the pile of debris and crushed chandelier.

Reborn in his signature black suit, black hat with orange ribbon, and Leon gun stood there. His 4 years old body radiated murderous aura and demanded total obedience. All fighting ceased at once, even the fight between the cloud and the mist.

"Enough!" Reborn's voice boomed throughout the room with murderous anger. "This gathering is over. All but the Vongola Decimo and his guardians must leave!" Reborn commanded with such intensity that there was no room for argument.

As the people filed out quickly, some being carried out by others, Tsuna caught bits of conversation, none speaking kindly of him. The sentence, "…can't even control his own guardians." struck a nerve. Shame washed over the young Vongola because he knew how true those words were.

* * *

-----_One week later-----_

Tsuna woke with a strange feeling all over his body. It was as thought every cell in his body was on fire, but not the regular kind of fire, more like the dying-will flame. It didn't burn, but it radiated a certain type of warmth as it flickered within him, millions and trillions of little dying-will flames. As Tsuna became more conscious, the feeling faded until it was unnoticeable, so he just brushed it off. Blinking and rubbing away the remainder of the sleep, Tsuna climbed out of his king-sized bed. After he washed up, the young Vongola changed out of his sleep wear and into a comfortable sweat shirt and loose jeans. He wasn't expecting anyone today, nor was he going out, so he didn't have to dress professionally.

Tsuna came downstairs into the dining room where he could smell the sweet scent of warm maple syrup and freshly brew coffee. Reborn was already there, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Gokudera and Yamamoto are there too, each eating their own breakfast.

"Good morning, Jyuudiame!" the storm guardian greeted energetically as soon as he saw his beloved Tenth.

"Yo, Tsuna." the rain guardian said as he stuck his fork into some puffy pancakes.

Tsuna greeted back before taking a seat in the front of the dining table.

"Jyuudiame, you look different today." Gokudera commented suddenly as he stared at Tsuna.

The young man in question blinked, "…Really?"

"Yeah, you feel… different." Yamamoto agreed.

"I don't think I-" the sentence was cut off by Tsuna's loud growling stomach. Tsuna could feel his face heat up slightly. "I guess I'm hungry." He said sheepishly as he rubbed his stomach.

Yamamoto laughed lightly. "What do you want to eat?"

Tsuna's eyes fluttered close as he pondered for a sec. "I think I want some eggs and bacon."

His hazel eyes open right after he made his choice and blinked for a second. _Ehhh? Where are Gokudera and Yamamoto?_ Tsuna thought to himself for neither of his guardians were in sight_. __Did__ I only imagined that they were here?_ But the half eaten breakfast the two left behind proved otherwise.

Tsuna debated whether he should go look for them. After all, people didn't just disappear into thin air. But with all the weird things he has seen and experience since he met Reborn, it wasn't that impossible. _Maybe they just both need to use the bathroom really bad. I'm just making a big deal out of nothing._ The Vongola Decimo fidgets a bit in his chair.

"Hey Reborn, do you know where Yamamoto and Gokudera went?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn didn't answer. He took a long slip of his coffee and went back to reading his Italian Newspaper, completely ignoring Tsuna.

Tsuna pouted a little. Five minutes passed before Tsuna decided that he would go search for his missing guardians… and get his breakfast while he was at it. Just as he was about to get up, two shadows sped through the dining room.

Tsuna's storm and rain guardian appeared before him. In each of their hands held a plate full of large helping of eggs and bacon.

"Please eat this, Jyuudiame!"

"Here, Tsuna."

Tsuna backed into his chair a little as both plates of food were literally shoved in front of him. "You guys didn't really need to do this." Tsuna said nervously. "We have a chef remember?"

"I know," Gokudera answered. "But when I heard you say that you wanted some bacon and eggs, I _needed_ to get you it."

"Yeah, my body just moved on its own," Yamamoto agreed. "So eat up!"

Tsuna laughed nervously. It was kind of creepy how the two was almost right up in his face, trying to give him the food. "Thanks guys. Why don't you put the food down and finish your own breakfast?" he said with no small amount of hesitation.

The two immediately complied. They put the plates down and hastily returned to their seats and began to eat non-stop. Tsuna's eyes widen as he watch Gokudera finish his muffins in two bites, washing it down with his coffee (emptying it in the mean time). Yamamoto was eating just as quickly, his fork came down on the innocent pancakes mercilessly, picking up two at a time, and finishing them also in two bites. Tsuna looked at the two nervously while eating the food the two had prepared for him… _weird_…_they must be really hungry_… making sure to eat some of each, so he didn't hurt any of their feelings.

Reborn smirked as he watched the situation before him. Finishing his coffee, the Arcobaleno folded his newspaper and laid it neatly on the table. "Dame-Tsuna," He began. "Gather the guardians immediately. We're having a meeting."


	2. Command 2: Chocolates and Friendships

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, if I did, 1827 will be canon XD

Special thanks to breadsticks and TheKurot for beta ^__^ - Thanks so much!

**READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE CHAPTER**! – Ok, so in the first chapter, I mentioned that Reborn was growing normally (so he's about 4 now), but from the more recent chapters (wrote the first chapter like half a year ago), I found out that, if a Arcobaleno was "healthy" they should probably remain a baby forever. So in this fanfic, Reborn will remain a baby, just like how he is when Tsuna first met him.

Enjoy ~

_Italics –_ character thoughts, usually they all belong to Tsuna unless stated otherwise.

* * *

Tsuna shifted on the cushioned chair he occupied. His eyes darted nervously from his left to his right and back again. It wasn't everyday that all, yes, _all_ of his guardians were together in one room, sitting together at one table.

Tsuna, the Vongola boss, sat at the very head of the table. Reborn sat to his left on a small-reborn- sized black leather sofa that looked almost out of place on the dark brown table.

Although Hibari was the first to arrive once the meeting was called, he did not sit down at first. He just stood in the corner until everyone has arrived and sat before he took a seat at the end of the table; refusing to sit next to anyone. The seat was facing directly at the brunette, adding to Tsuna's discomfort. Hibari's sharp eyes glared at Tsuna practically saying _this better be important because if you waste my time with these imbeciles, I'll bite you to death. _Tsuna looked away from Hibari's intense stare and to his tutor, hoping that he would start the meeting already. After all, it was Reborn who first call the meeting. The Vongola had no idea what Reborn wanted to say.

Finally, Reborn cleared his throat signaling the start of the meeting. "A very interesting circumstance is taking place," the Arcobaleno said.

"What's that?" Tsuna asked in surprise. He had never heard of this before.

With his lips curled upward in his signature arrogant smirk, Reborn's eyes traveled around the room before settling back on Tsuna. "Rather than telling you, I thought it would be more fun to show you."

"Well, let's see it to the extreme!" Ryohei said excitedly leaping out of his chair. He was never one to be kept waiting for long.

"Shut up, turf head! Sit Down!" Gokudera shouted back at Ryohei, angry at the energetic boxer's impatient remark.

Tsuna swallow the lump on his throat. He never liked it when Reborn smirked like that. It usually meant that he was going to be experiencing something either painful or embarrassing or both.

Everyone waited curiously at what Reborn was going to show them. Even Hibari had an interested look on his face.

"Dame-Tsuna," Reborn began. "What do you want?"

Tsuna blinked. _What do I want?_ "Why does what I want have to do with anything?" he voiced the question that appeared in everyone's mind.

"Don't question me," the Arcobaleno said. "Just say what you want right now. Anything you want, it doesn't matter."

Tsuna wasn't sure how to answer that very random question. "Ehh…" he rattled his brain for anything he wanted at the moment.

"Hurry up!" Reborn urged.

"Hiee! Chocolate!" the Vongola boss said quickly. "I want chocolate." Of course Tsuna didn't actually want chocolate. He just said whatever had popped up in his head.

Looking around, Tsuna noticed that every single one of his guardians except for Lambo was gone. 'What the –'

"Where did everyone go?" Tsuna questioned.

"You'll see." Reborn said as he sat back on his chair. "Just wait."

The brunet nodded with no small amount of hesitation before turning his attention to his only remaining guardian.

Lambo's hands were in his massive afro, what he usually did when he was searching for something. Sure enough, Lambo pulled out a half eaten milk chocolate Hershey's bar. "Here Aho-Tsuna." The young cow held the chocolate bar towards Tsuna.

Tsuna stared at the candy suspiciously. Lambo never shared his sweets, ever! However here he was, holding out the piece of chocolate. That, and god knows how long that chocolate had been lost in the world of the little cow boy's hair.

Reaching for the chocolate, Tsuna suddenly stopped in his tracks as the rest of his guardians all filed into the room at once, most looking slightly out of breath.

"Here's the chocolate you wanted." Gokudera said as he presented Tsuna with a fancy looking box of assorted chocolate truffles.

"Here Tsuna." Yamamoto practically pushed some chocoballs into the shocked brunet's hands.

"Here's some extreme chocolate!" Ryohei shouted as he gave Tsuna the biggest Hersey's Kiss he had ever seen.

"Um… here boss…" Chrome shyly held out a cute bag of white chocolate.

"Hm…" Even Hibari held out a plain but expensive looking dark chocolate bar wrapped in fancy gold.

Overwhelmed with the amount of offers, Tsuna backed himself as far into the chair as possible not sure what was going on. Each guardian was practically shoving chocolates into his hands. Tsuna turned towards Reborn, not surprised to see the baby smirking once again. _Of course Reborn knows what's going on… he always does._

"Well? Take them, dame-Tsuna." Reborn answered Tsuna's silent question of how to handle the situation. Tsuna took everyone's chocolate leaving Hibari's last. His hands shook as he reached to get his Cloud Guardian's sweets, not believing that this was really happening. If someone told him a day ago, heck even a minute ago, that he would be getting chocolates from_ the_ Hibari, Tsuna would have told them that they were crazy.

As soon as Tsuna took the chocolates out of his guardians' hands, they seemed to snap out of whatever trance they were in, confused at what they just did.

"Sit down." The Arcobaleno ordered and everyone returned to their seats except Hibari.

"I demand an explanation, baby." He said icily, not liking the feel of not being in control. He could not figure out why he had given the herbivore that chocolate, he just felt the** need** to.

"I'll tell you, once everyone is seated." Reborn answered not at all affected by the prefect's tone of voice.

Seeing no point in arguing with him as Hibari really wanted to know the answer, he reluctantly returned to his seat.

"When the Vongola Boss officially comes to power, they will inherit a new skill," Reborn began as soon as he saw Hibari was seated. "This power has been known throughout the generation as Absolute Command." The room was in complete silence as they listened to the baby's explanation. "Absolute Command is a power that will only come in effect when there's a need to establish a stronger bond between the Vongola Boss and his guardians. When this power is in effect all the guardians must obey their boss no matter what."

Reborn looked around the room to make sure he still had everyone's attention. "To put it simply, all of you guys have to do anything and everything Tsuna wishes and says, whether you or dame-Tsuna means it or not."

"I refuse to obey this herbivore's every whim!" Hibari snapped as his chair crashed to the floor in his violence to move. "There's no way I'll submit to this—this idiotic power!"

"But the chocolate you gave to Tsuna proves otherwise." The Arcobaleno spoke, directing all attention to the said teen. To make matters worse, Tsuna had just taken a bite out of Hibari's chocolate and froze in mid-bite. Well, what else were you suppose to do when you had all these chocolates in your hands?

"Kufufufu~" came the all familiar and much dreaded laugher of the mist guardian who had decided that it was a good time to switch places with Chrome. "This doesn't sound too bad. I'm looking forward to obeying Vongola's wishes." Mukuro sent a rather suggestive look to said eighteen year old male. "What _ever_ they may be."

Before Tsuna could protest, Hibari's tonfas had already descended upon the illusionist who blocked it without much trouble.

The prefect was already fuming about the whole ordeal and the presence of the illusionist was just adding oil to fire.

The fight seemed to snap everyone out of their initial shock about the news. "Woah! Let me join this extreme fight too!" Ryohei stood and was about to join the fight. Luckily, Yamamoto, who was sitting right next to the boxer, grabbed him from behind to prevent it. "Mah, mah, this isn't the time for fighting." Ryohei struggled against Yamamoto, but it seemed the rain guardian had the upper hand.

"Like I'll listen to Aho-Tsuna's order!" Lambo shouted, making a face at Tsuna (whose full attention was actually on Mukuro and Hibari's fight).

"You stupid cow!" Gokudera shouted. "How many times have I told you not to call Jyuudaime that!?" The hot-headed storm guardian somehow managed to appear on the other side of the table and gave Lambo a good punch in the head. Tears ran down the eight-year old boy's face, "To-le-ra-te" he mumbled, before turning into an all out tantrum.

_This is turning into another pointless battle… _Tsuna thought to himself. "STOP EVERYONE!" he shouted. _I'm starting to feel like a heroine from those sappy romance films._ "I WISH EVERYONE COULD JUST GET ALONG!" He was really getting tired of all this useless fighting in this "family".

All fighting ceased.

_What the—_Tsuna thought.

Ryohei and Yamamoto had their hands on each other's shoulders and laughing happily about something. Though it wasn't a weird sight, Tsuna didn't see what was so funny.

What was weird however was that Lambo was on Gokudera's shoulder and he wasn't biting the older boy's ear off! Gokdera's hand was on Lambo, however it was there to support him and the two were staring at each other with a smile on their faces like they were the best of friends.

That wasn't the weirdest thing either.

"I'm terribly sorry for what I have done." Mukuro's voice rang throughout the room.

"No, I was the one at fault. I started it." Hibari said. "I hope I have not caused you too much harm."

_Ok, what the hell—_ Tsuna knew that Hibari never took the blame and he had _always_ meant to cause Mukuro harm.

"Let's say we put this behind us and let bygones be bygones. " The mist guardian continued, holding out a hand. Hibari shook the said hand. "Indeed."

"REBORN? WHAT'S GOING ON?" Tsuna turned towards the baby who was silently watching the show on his leather coach.

"Calm down, dame—Tsuna" Reborn replied, completely unaffected by the scene before him. "You were the one who said 'I wish everyone can just get along'. They are following your orders."

"Really?" the brunet said in disbelief. Just one careless sentence he uttered could cause such a reaction from his friends? "Well, how long will the effect last?"

"Depending on how out of character the request is." Reborn answered chuckling slightly as he saw Mukuro and Hibari agreeing to be each other's "life-long friends". "The more the wish is against their character, the shorter the effect of the wish."

"I see…" Tsuna mumbled more to himself as he stared at his mist and cloud guardian. They were certainly running towards the sunset (that Mukuro created through illusion) together. _Okay… That's just creepy…_

_

* * *

  
_

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait. I'm just an extremely slow writer… very lazy…

Please review =D


End file.
